


Sweater Weather (In Your Arms I Found Home)

by JumabellHeejin051016



Series: Freed of Angst Lipsoul [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jungeun...that brat, No Angst, Shameless Smut, They are basically married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumabellHeejin051016/pseuds/JumabellHeejin051016
Summary: Jinsol and Jungeun coping with chilly days in their own way. What could be better than speeding up each other's pulse rate in the rawest way possible ?





	Sweater Weather (In Your Arms I Found Home)

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah, it was supposed to be only fluff but-this happened. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"Let go baby. " Jinsol breathes against Jungeun's lips.

The way Jinsol fucks into her, hips canting up to meet the forceful thrusts, turns Jungeun into a pile of ashes. She's burning up, melts into disheveled sheets, piece of information meeting a brick wall when Jinsol leaves open-mouthed kisses in the crook of her neck. She doesn't have the time to register, Jinsol giving at a punishing pace and god does Jungeun take.

She takes, until her vision blurs, until Jinsol's limbs are sore and a thin layer of sweat covers them both.

Another brush of Jinsol's palm, fingers pushed all the way in and Jungeun balls her hands into the sheets as she comes with a strained groan. Any rhythm established earlier is long forgotten as her hips buck with a mind of their own, meeting the thrusts halfway but missing them a bunch of time too. She can barely keep her eyes open, hooded eyes staring back at her with such a strong intensity. Jinsol looks like an angel, golden hair framing her face perfectly even in this mess.

As for Jungeun, well, she looks fucked.

For the unbiased eye, Jinsol'd look nothing like an angel, rather downright sinful as she grinds down onto Jungeun's thigh, breathing _so_ hot on Jungeun's lips it feels like being in mid July. She is beyond soaked and when Jungeun takes notice of the slickness smearing down onto her tense muscle, there is her second orgasm of the night. She's barely recovered from the first that it throws an ice bucket onto her, pulls her right back into the familiar spiral of bliss.

Her hands fly to Jinsol's wide hips for support, nails digging into the flesh as she cranes her neck to take Jinsol's lips in a searing kiss. She's pushing Jinsol down onto her, closer, tighter, wanting her to join.

Not expecting this second orgasm to outdo her first in intensity, her toes curl into the sheets as Jinsol adds another finger, fucking three fingers into her. The skin breaks under her nails, her teeth close up onto the flesh, her whimper coming out muffled in response of a particularly strong jolt, purple and brown dots laying under her eyelids.

That rough treatment, something they can't prevent in such a state of ecstasy, that's what throws Jinsol over the edge. Despite herself, her hand halts just as her motions do, the pressure in her stomach snapping out of nowhere, _intense_, it stills her hips. It stutters for a split second, spreads electricity right through her, makes her jolt and cry out into Jungeun's mouth, loud and guttural.

Jungeun guides her along the length of her thigh, more or less, because Jinsol's body isn't following her orders. In a state of such raw pleasure, Jinsol's only goal is to ride it all out all the while Jungeun digs her nails into the tender flesh, hums in contentment, kisses her like she could crumple at the other end of her lips.

After what seems like minutes, Jinsol's calmed down, her greediness quenched as she collapses totally onto Jungeun. They hug like this for a while, squished onto the other, heart gradually slowing down. Jungeun really wishes Jinsol would remove her sweater because she wants to feel her against her skin. She can't even tell why this sweater, of all clothes, is still within their walls. Its vibrant colors have faded long ago and there's room for five in that.

(Alright maybe Jungeun did slip it in the washing machine an extra amount of times when it was _specifically_ written _'wash hand'_ on the tag.)

But why would Jinsol keep this hideous sweater and wear it when they're going touchy feely? In Jinsol's favor, it did start off unannounced, they were undeniably cold, hence, Jinsol suggested they 'warm up' together. She can't blame her for wanting to stay warm when the heater is broken. Plus, given how good Jinsol fucked her ( She shall not dare imagine how good it could have gotten if she had traded the fingers for her favorite strap- she isn't up for a second round this fast), she can't be mad at her.

Jinsol trails her hand up Jungeun's side, tenderly, feathery, not at all forgetting the swell of her breast where she knows Jungeun is sensitive, her lips curl up against the skin when her lover shudders, "Still cold?"

Jinsol is smug. She thinks she totally gained the right to be when she literally fucked Jungeun speechless. The girl's been limp at her side since her orgasm hit her, like she can't come back from an out-of-body experience. So _yeah_, Jinsol is smug. Jungeun enjoys this warm, fuzzy feeling when the blond rests her hand on top of her stomach, feels the gentle thud of her heart underneath her palm. It's fascinating how her skin is still cold to the touch. Jungeun hums, shuffling closer and slotting their legs together, the door to sweet dreams within sight.

"We can't have that, can we?" Jinsol murmurs close to her ear, stroking her back in wide circles and pulling the girl to cuddle into her even more. But they are not skin to skin, and Jinsol wants to be impossibly closer, she's craving that sort of intimacy after mind-numbing sex. There's this damn sweater that's in the way. Just removing it rises the hair on her arms though, it's so cold. And Jungeun is cold. Her chest rubs against the fabric, stubborn, as though if she gave it a little more thought, the barrier between them could vanish in the air. She whines in Jinsol's ear, tugs on the little fabric she can grasp with her closed fists. And even if Jinsol gets the hint, she doesn't exactly do what Jungeun wants her to.

She removes her arms from the sleeves, deaf to the grumbles coming from miss soccer mom next to her because she's stirring _apparently_. She wants to melt into Jinsol's warmth and sleep a whole 12 hours in one go, nothing complicated about that, so why waste their precious energy? Jinsol likes the stutter in Jungeun's breath and her content purr much better when she slips the sweater over her, head not quite making it through the collar in one go. If only Jungeun would give it a try.

"Baby-_that's not_-it." Jinsol squirms, taunt stomach brushing against Jungeun's nipples as she lavishes nips on one of her breasts.

Jinsol bites down hard on her lip to block a ridiculously loud moan, one arm snaking around her waist and the other stretching out the collar so Jungeun's head can go through. Whenever she wants, that is.

"_Jungeun. Cuddles_." Jinsol manages to sound a tiny bit bossy through the gasps. Jungeun kisses her way back up, glides her lips where it burns, loving how the lean muscles straighten and flatten under her fingertips.

Only with Jungeun's head out in the chill air does Jinsol hold her closer and tighter- a reward of some sort (in truth, she can't _not_ have the girl in her arms for two damn minutes it's embarrassing.)

"Come here." She smiles until it hurts her cheeks, feeling a sharp cheekbone rub against her.

"You're very, _very_ warm." Jungeun points out, breath hitting the side of her face as her forearms close up around the small of Jinsol's back.

"You were cold?" Jinsol simply says. Like she could actually control her body temperature to fit any situation.

Jinsol's chest vibrates with how loud Jungeun laughs, "Cheesy."

Jinsol squeezes her middle again, plants a kiss on her cheek, "Shut up you like it."

Swiftly, Jungeun moves away just enough to stare into Jinsol's sleepy eyes, "I like it."

She moves in, grazes her lips with her own, not quite giving her what she wants. Jinsol must be the most patient person on earth. 

She pulls away, "And I love you." Her eyes flutter close when Jinsol brushes her thumb against her red cheek, forearm just thin enough to fit through the collar, "And I love you too-" Jungeun smiles, "-so much." now she's beaming with her eyes and lips, pure happiness rushing through her as Jinsol kisses her cheek, then her nose, then her forehead.

And (fucking) finally, her lips, dozens of times, they have to stop counting.

She prays she's never going to wake up from this dream because laying in her lover's arms, sharing that same connection they have been sharing for years now, it feels way too good to be true.

Jinsol is her home, her heart, she doesn't mind it at all if there's a sweater in the way (although preferably, sharing one big sweater for two, the idea sounds a little nicer)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
You can find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/Whorebit_time?s=09)  
Let's be chaotic together!


End file.
